


Sweet Nothing

by BreeDavis



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeDavis/pseuds/BreeDavis
Summary: A short odo x kira love poem





	Sweet Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first poem, From Kira's pov, cross posted to writing.com. very odira, hope you notice the pun at the end, enjoy!

Making something out of nothing  
Often works too well  
Or not at all  
Hard to reach that non-attainable thing  
That balance  
That order  
So beautiful  
That I can no longer think  
About anyone else  
His calm look  
When he has it worst of all of us  
He represents a perfection  
An order  
The perfectionist in us all  
So at the long nights  
When you feel most lonely  
I whisper these sweet nothings to my sweet nothing  
And hold you close to my heart  
Always


End file.
